The New Light
by Kaiya Darkwolf
Summary: COMPLETE! PG13 for moderate language. Harry attempts a new spell that does not require a wand over the holidays between fifth and sixth year. It works but at what price?
1. The Spell

**The new light.**

_Disclaimer_: Anything you recognise is obviously not mine, anything you don't is.

Prologue

"Power rising, soaring, dancing.

Knowledge knowing, teaching, waltzing.

Powers and knowledge come to me.

Drown me, dance with me, come to me."

The currents of power and the winds of knowledge swirled around the figure, forming a sphere that was an array of every colour of the spectrum.

"Come to me!" the figure commanded. The sphere obeyed and to the observer it would appear that it was sucked into the figure, like a vacuum.

"It is done." The figure whispered into the darkness, before collapsing to the ground in a dead faint.

AN: yes another story started at this rate I'll never get any of my others finished.

Feed back please!!

LS


	2. Headache Pills

**The new light.**

_Disclaimer_: Anything you recognise is obviously not mine, anything you don't is.

One 

Harry blinked his eyes, before attempting to sit up slowly. His left hand holding his head.

"Ow – I have a major head ache – need head ache pills now." Harry stood slowly and took in his surrounds. The room was dark, so he couldn't see much. The silhouettes of a bed, a desk, and a chair could be easily distinguished.

He moved slowly over towards the where he knew the door to be and tried the handle.

"Locked." He muttered. "Not for long." He applied more pressure onto the handle and he heard the crunch of the locked being broken free. He gave the door a sharp tug and it ripped through all the other locks on the door, before swinging free. "There we go. Right bathroom."

Harry left the room and moved over to the bathroom door – he opened it and then went in search of headache pills.

"Headache pills. Headache pills. Calpol – no, Benecol – no, aha! Headache pills. Found you!"

He pulled out the packet of pills and took out two. Holding them in his left hand he turned the faucet on and held a cup underneath the cold running water with his right. The cup filled and he turned the tap off. He popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed them with the help of the water.

"That's better. Right next task, find my trunk. To the cupboard I go!" he grinned to himself and set off down the stairs to the cupboard where his things were still kept.

~S~

AN: Heres the next chapter – they will most likely be short in this fic – that way I can get them out faster.*shrugs * I dunno I like testing different ways of writing chapters and this is one way *grins *

LS


	3. Packing

**The new light.**

_Disclaimer_: Anything you recognise is obviously not mine, anything you don't is.

_Two_

Harry skipped down the stairs and jumped the last two. He landed silently.

"Cupboard, cupboard, cupboard. Where are you." He pondered to himself. "Aha! There you are!" he took hold of the handle and tried it.

"Damn, looked too. Right." He pulled hard at the cupboard door and it swung free.

"Hehe! Go me! Right trunk." He turned the cupboard light on and saw his truck sitting there in the gloom. "Almost as if you were waiting for me." He ran a hand fondly over its top before taking it by the sides and easily lifting it up onto his shoulder.

"Right back to the room." He moved back up the stairs to the open door of his room. He moved inside and shifted the trunk so that he had one hand free he turned on the light.

Blinking slightly he took in the room. "What a mess." He shrugged "Oh well." He dropped the trunk onto the floor and it landed with a loud bang.

"Right move everything into the trunk take out cloak and broom fly – fly – fly to Diagon alley, get some money go in search of the Death Eaters, return to London in time for school. Oh yeah and kill voldi."

He then began to move around the room picking everything up that he needed and throwing it into his trunk. He pulled out his wand.

"Dissimulo!" he muttered tapping his wand to the air around him. "Perfect right."

He moved to his trunk where everything that he owned was now. "Cloak, cloak, cloak – there you are com'ere cloak. Got ya!" he pulled out his fathers invisibility cloak and put it on the floor next to the trunk.

"Right Firebolt. Where are you, you stupid broom? There you are – right at the bottom bloody typical. Oh well right gotcha!" he laid the broom down beside the cloak and then shut his trunk with a snap. He waved his wand over it and it shrunk down he bent over picked up the minute trunk and placed it in his pocket of the robe he had been wearing before he had fainted.

He picked up the broom and the cloak and left the room.

"Where are you going boy?" came Vernon's voice.

"Out" he replied simply before going downstairs and opening the front door.

~S~


	4. Money

**The new light.**

_Disclaimer_: Anything you recognise is obviously not mine, anything you don't is.

_ AN:_

Spell

_Dissimulo_ = Conceals any magic done with the wand it is cast with – is illegal.

_Three_

Harry pulled his cloak over his body and sat on the Firebolt.

"Right Diagon alley here I come!"

He left the ground and began the long journey north to London.

"The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout." He sang to himself as he flew north.

"Down came the rain and washed the spider out!" He flew over a river of lights, which signalised a motorway.

"Out came the sun and dried up all the rain!" He flew lower as he reached the centre of London.

"And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again!" He landed silently outside the Leaky Cauldron; he shrank the Firebolt and put it in his pocket.

"Hey what's that?" he said to himself and pulled out a piece of scrap paper. He shrugged put it back into his pocket and the still wearing his cloak he opened the door of the Leaky Cauldron, and moved inside quickly.

"Who's there?" Came the wheezy voice of Tom the barman. Harry didn't answer. He snuck past him and took out his wand, tapping the correct bricks the door to Diagon alley opened.

"Hello Diagon alley." Harry whispered as he stepped through the entrance.

"First stop – Gringotts!" He grinned and manoeuvred his way through the early morning crowd. "There's a lot of people about -" he glanced at his watch "- at half eight in the morning." He shrugged still wearing the cloak.

"Gringotts there you are!" he said loudly causing a witch who was carrying a small child to look round in his direction. Harry laughed quietly. "Oops. _Obvilate_." The spell hit both mother and child who looked a bit dazed for a while and Harry snuck past them into the bank.

He walked over to one of the desks.

"I want to take some money out of my vault please." He said to the goblin that was sitting behind the desk in front of him. He was still wearing his cloak.

"Do you have a reason to be wearing an invisibility cloak Mr Potter?" it asked him.

Harry nodded, "I'm Harry Potter. Everyone'll recognise me – which I don't want so -" he held a finger to his lips "- shhh. Don't tell anyone I came by please."

The goblin nodded, "Do you have your key?"

Harry nodded again and handed him the tiny gold key.

"Very well, follow me Mr Potter." The goblin took off down one of the tunnels to a cart and Harry followed.

Once inside the cart Harry took the hood of the cloak down – there was no point in keeping it up the wind would have blown it down anyway.

The path was as twisting and winding as he remembered it from the last time. And just like last time they stopped out side his vault. He climbed out of the cart with slightly shaking legs and moved over to join the goblin at the door of his vault. He pulled the hood up again and waited for the door to open.

Once inside he collected a large amount of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts – enough to last him in his holiday journey and the school year.

Once he had enough he climbed back into the cart the goblin shut the door of the vault and they began the journey back up to the ground floor. His hood had blown down just as he had expected and so when they stopped at the top of the rails he quickly pulled it back up again.

"Excuse me – Mr Goblin" he said to the goblin who had turned and begun to walk away.

"Yes?" it asked turning round to face him again.

"I want to change some of this into muggle money." He grinned.

"Okay follow me then." The goblin set off and Harry followed closely behind it. The goblin led him to a desk and it moved to the other side of it.

"How much do you want in Sterling?" it asked.

"Um. . . a lot. How about the equivalent to 20 Galleons?" he placed the said amount on the desk and the goblin looked at him.

"That will be £347.56 in muggle money."

Harry who knew a little about the muggle currency – knew that that was a lot and let out a long low whistle.

"Okay. Thanks." The goblin took the galleons and handed Harry a wad of £20, £10, £5 notes as well as a handful of loose change. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it a piece of scrap paper that he had found in his pocket. Muttering a few words the piece of paper turned into a sleek black leather wallet. In which he then put all his muggle money. His wizarding money was stored in the dragon skin pouch he had attached to his waist.

"Thank you Mr Goblin."

The goblin nodded and Harry left Gringotts.

"Okay then Harry – where now?" Harry grinned and still hidden under the cloak made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron. Under the Invisibility Cloak Harry was waving his wand – transforming his black robes into those of jeans and a t-shirt. Once done he hid in an alley way and took off the cloak shrunk it and put it into his pocket along with his trunk and Firebolt. The wallet of muggle money was in the other one along with the pouch of wizard coins.

He left the alley way and began his own mini tour of muggle London.

~S~


	5. Changes

**The new light.**

_Disclaimer_: Anything you recognise is obviously not mine, anything you don't is.

Four 

Harry wandered along the pavement taking in all the surroundings that were surrounding him.

"Okay right task one – change appearance. Hair dressers, hair dressers."

He wondered along the road a bit more and saw a young woman who had pink hair.

"Excuse me miss?" he asked her politely. She looked up at his voice. "Um, I'm new to London and I'm looking for a change in appearance, do you know of anywhere that can help me?" he smiled at her.

"I work in a hair dressers that does piercings, as well as hair I'm on my way to work now. So I can sort you out when we get there."

"Really? Thanks! My name's Harry by the way, nice to meet you." He held out his hand and she shook it.

"I'm Melanie. Come on it's this way." She turned and started walking down the street again; Harry fell in step with her.

"So Harry where are you from?" she asked him as they continued down the street.

"I was raised in Surrey." He replied. "What about you – were you born in London?"

"No I was born in Brighton – it's a city on the south coast."

"I've never been there – what's it like."

"Busy – not as busy as London is, but it's pretty busy. There are always loads of people about. It has loads of clubs and bars and pubs. As well as cinema's and stuff. It's nice there."

"So why did you move to London if it was so nice there?" Melanie's eyes darkened and she suddenly seemed sad "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"That's okay. How old are you Harry?"

"I turn 16 at the end of July."

"So you're only 15? You seem a lot older than that." Melanie shrugged "Oh, well. Here we are." They stopped in front of a bright blue building, which had green writing on a sign that proclaimed 'The Blue Triangle'.

Melanie opened the door and led Harry inside.

"Good morning Alice!" she called to a woman who was trimming another woman's hair.

"Good morning Melanie! Who's your friend?" Alice had long black hair and had half of it in a ponytail the section that was up was streaked pink.

"This is Harry – he said that he wanted a change of appearance."

Alice nodded, "This way Harry." Melanie led him over to a sleek chair and motioned for Harry to sit on it – he complied.

"So Harry what exactly did you have in mind?" she asked running her fingers through his hair.

"Um I dunno I just don't want to look like me. So maybe a different colour or something."

"Hmm. Red?"

Harry had a sudden image of him standing next to the Weasley's.

"No. Something that doesn't stand out as much perhaps."

"Blonde?"

"Would that suit me?" Harry asked her. Melanie was still running her fingers through his hair.

"You know it's nice black – perhaps we could just change the style of it."

Harry grinned, "If you can get my hair to do as you tell it then be my guest!"

Melanie laughed. "Right," she picked up a comb and sprayed some gel/water stuff over his hair, before running the comb through it. She backed combed it and made Harry, in his opinion, look very much like a dark haired Draco Malfoy. "We can make it longer if you want that might work."

"How would you do that?"

She laughed, "Extensions silly."

"Oh okay."

Melanie nodded then set about adding extensions to his hair. The entire process took over 3 hours, but when she was finished. Harry had long black hair that reached his shoulders; it was wavy and silky to his touch.

"Wow." He whispered staring at his reflection. His scar was now completely hidden by his long locks. He grinned.

"Thanks!"

Melanie smiled, "Right piercings. What do you want?"

Harry cocked his head to one side, "One in my ear here." He pointed to where he meant. "My eyebrow – I've seen people with that done and it looks cool."

"It can hurt just so you know." Melanie pointed out.

Harry shrugged, "Pain doesn't bother me that much."

Melanie looked at him then shrugged, "Okay then." She reached over to a small trolley that had a selection of earrings on it. "Pick the one you want for your ear." she showed him a selection of studs and rings. He pointed to a small silver stud.

"That one's nice."

Melanie looked on the shelf below and took out a small white box. She opened it and inside was a small silver stud identical to the one he pointed to. She then took out a metal thing that looked like a gun. Harry watched her place the earring into the gun. She then took out a pick pen and asked Harry to show her where he wanted it again. Harry pointed to his left ear.

"About there." He said grinning.

"Hmmm, about there okay." She then drew a cross where he had pointed. 

"There?"

Harry looked in the mirror. "Yeah that's cool."

Melanie picked up the gun again. "Okay now don't move." She placed the gun to his ear and Harry waited. There was a loud click and he felt his ear tingle.

"There you go." She said putting the gun back into her pocket.

Harry looked in the mirror again. "Cool thanks."

She smiled and then showed him the collection of earrings for his eyebrow. He chose another silver earring and watched calmly as Melanie repeated the process.

She smiled at him, "Done."

Harry grinned at his reflection. "Cool! Thanks Melanie how much do I owe you?"

Melanie took out a pencil and note pad.

"Well that's, £12 and £15 for the earrings and £40 for the extensions. So that's £67 please."

"Okay." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the wallet. "£20, £40, £60, £70 and you can have the £3." He handed over the money and followed her to the till.

"Thanks for all your help Melanie. Bye!"

He waved to her as he left the hairdressers. Behind her Alice spoke. "He was cute. Did you give him your number?"

Melanie turned around, "He was 15 Alice!"

Alice looked at her friend, "Really? I thought he was about 18." She shrugged and wandered off, leaving Melanie to her thoughts.

Outside in an alleyway Harry stood in the dark with his wand out and his glasses in his hand.

"Change of look." He muttered before whispering a spell and changing the style and look of his glasses to that of thin silver frames. He grinned and put them on again.

"Look out Death Eaters here I come. Before focusing on the image of the graveyard and vanishing with a silent 'pop'.

~S~ End Chapter ~S~


	6. Graveyard

**The new light.**

_Disclaimer_: Anything you recognise is obviously not mine, anything you don't is.

_Five_

As soon as Harry landed on the muddy floor of the graveyard, he immediately wrapped his arms around his body as a chill wind weaved its way through the material of his muggle clothes.

He looked down at his attire and watched calmly as the jeans and jumper changed into that of a long black sweeping cloak and robe. Grinning to himself he looked round at his surrounds. It was over a year ago since he had last been here, and back then he was not prepared for Voldemort. But now, well now was different. He was different.

Pulling his hood up to cover his face Harry set off, weaving his way through the barren graveyard. The eerie silence of the place would have sent shivers down the spine of anyone else. But Harry welcomed it. If one listened hard enough they could hear the anguished cried of those dead and long forgotten.

He continued on his trek taking in the names and brief history of every tomb stone that he passed until he reached the one he was searching for. He stopped by the side of it and knelt down in the mud. Slowly and carefully he ran his pale fingers over the disturbed ground and over the name on the stone.

_Tom Riddle_

That was all it said, there was no message from his mother or father, because they had died at the same time, there are their graves over there to the right. There was no message from his son, who by this point already hated him beyond even the slightest consideration; it was he who sent him here in the first place, there was no message from his wife who had died 16 years before. There was nothing only the name.

Harry closed his eyes and his hand sunk through the mud and into the grave. The ground glowed a deep purple and slowly Harry removed his hand from the mud and with it the skeleton frame of Tom Riddle.

Very carefully he laid the body out on the ground and placed both of his hands over the frame. The bones glowed dark purple, like the ground had, and very slowly the bones re-joined themselves and the muscles that had deteriorated long ago began to reform. Weaving in and out of each other until complete, then a pale layer of skin started to form over the muscles then another and another.

The body of Tom Riddle had been remade.


	7. Bone bone bone

**The new light.**

_Disclaimer_: Anything you recognise is obviously not mine, anything you don't is.

_Six_

Tom's fingers flexed and his eyelids flickered. Harry sat back the dark purple light fading and watched as Tom Riddle became accustomed to being alive again. Tom took in a deep breath and looked around.

He noticed that he was in a graveyard and someone, cloaked in darkness, was sitting next to him watching him. He could see the bright emerald green eyes almost glowing from under the hood.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice was croaky having not used it in so long. The figure smiled.

"Harry Potter."

Tom looked confused, "Do I know you?" his voice was still croaky.

"No, but I know your son."

Tom frowned, "I don't have a son!"

Harry grinned and sat back on the floor and crossed his legs in front of him. "Yes you do, he changed his name to Voldemort. Went on a killing spree for 20 years attacked me and half died came back 14 years later and is hiding and I resurrected you and now, once you remember how to stand, will come with me and we will go and say hi."

It took Tom a while for all this to sink in. "He's killed people?"

Harry laughed, "Yup lots, including my parents."

Tom looked at Harry, "Why are you laughing if he killed your parents?"

"Because now I can bring them back!" he stood, "Come on Tom stand up my bum is getting cold sitting on the mud."

He laughed again. Tom moved slowly and then, with the help of the tombstone, stood slowly, his weight resting on the stone.

Harry stood waiting for him. Tentatively he took a step forward putting his weight on his left leg, then his right, then fell to the ground. Tom looked confused. Harry blinked.

"Oh yeah!" he crouched down again, next to Tom. "Voldemort took one of your bones so he could come back – I forgot. Hang on." Harry placed his right hand over Tom's right leg.

Tom screamed in pain as the purple light appeared again. Harry didn't stop, until the bone was remade. Then he looked up into Tom's face.

"What?" he asked innocently, and almost managed to pull it off. Almost.

Tom glared at him, "That hurt!"

"Well duh! I just re-grew your bone, what did you expect? A gentle tingling sensation? Now get up!" Harry stood, and barked his order, shocked at the change in tone Tom stood hastily.

Harry smirked and grabbed Tom's arm, "Good now lets go to your old house!"

The both of them disappeared with a 'pop' leaving the graveyard empty again.


	8. Explanation

**The new light.**

_Disclaimer_: Anything you recognise is obviously not mine, anything you don't is.

_Seven_

The house or manor depending on what you would describe it as was as dark as the sky outside. Two figures, one old, mid 40's and one young, teenage, suddenly appeared in the dining room. Harry stood in the exact same spot the young Voldemort had stood when he had killed his father and his grandparents.

Tom looked around, "It's still the same."

Harry looked to Tom, "what do you remember?"

Tom closed his eyes, "A bright green light then nothing." Harry nodded.

"That was a curse called, _Avada_ _Kedavra_, it kills you instantly."

"Kills? But … but that means …"

"Yup you were dead." Harry looked away from Tom and examined the room.

"Were … dead?"

"Yup you were dead, I brought you back." Harry's tone was like that of an adult talking to a young child.

"Um … how?"

Harry turned to Tom, "Necromancy. Handy little thing, mind you every magical thing is simple to me now. But yeah, come lets go find your son!" He turned to leave but Tom grabbed his arm.

"Woah, explanation needed."

Harry sighed, "All right, you married a witch had a child found out about her and left her and the child. The child went to an orphanage and grew up hating you and hating the muggles, that's you and every non-magical person everywhere." Tom nodded taking in everything Harry was saying. "Anyhoo's Voldemort attacked me and my parents, they both died I survived," he laughed to himself, "hey that rhymed. Oh yeah, Voldemort dissaperated for 13 years, I grew up then he came back and tried to kill me again, he failed, tried again the next year, failed again, but my godfather died instead. That summer, now, I found a new spell and decided to use it. It made me faster, smarter, cooler," he grinned "and know absolutely every magical spell, charm, curse, hex, potion, transfiguration thing ever used or created by a witch or wizard ever!" his eyes glinted dangerously bright, and Tom took an uncertain step backwards. "There's just one hitch," curious Tom stepped forward again.

"What?"

Harry looked at Tom and grinned, "Can't you guess?" Tom stayed speechless, Harry shrugged, and grabbed his arm again, "Come on its time for a family reunion!!"

With another 'pop' they left the dinning room and apperated upstairs into the room Harry had seen in his dream before the Quidditch World cup.


	9. Arguments

**The new light.**

_Disclaimer_: Anything you recognise is obviously not mine, anything you don't is.

_Eight_

'Pop'

Every one that was occupying the room turned to face the intruder, correction, intruders.

Harry grinned.

"Hiya, Voldemort!" The Death Eaters in the room all made to attack Harry. None got that far.

There was a flash of red light and every single person and creature, save, Voldemort, Harry and Tom, were unconscious.

Voldemort stood, wand in hand. "Impressssive. But it wassss a missstake."

Harry smirked, "Nah my only misssstake," he answered, imitating his rival, "Was changing my appearance."

Voldemort moved closer to Harry and Tom. "Oh? And do tell, who you and your accomplicsse are. Ssso that I can inform the paper'ssss of your untimely demissse."

Harry smirked again, "Oh that wont happen, but why not. You should know me of course, if it wasn't for me you would still be weak and pathetic, oh no wait. You still are." He grinned. "But my accomplice you should recognise, the past 50 years havent changed him much." He then stepped to the side and allowed Tom to see his son for the first time since young Tom Marvolo Riddle was only a child.

It took a lot to surprise Voldemort. But seeing his once dead father standing next to Harry Potter, glaring at him, looking very much alive, would shock anyone, including Voldemort.

He twisted his face into a sneer, "Hello father. Did you like being dead? I am sure I can arrange for it to happen again."

Tom looked his son over, he was tall, and had a good build but his face was no longer that of a Riddle. But more of a snake. Tom repressed a shudder.

"Shut up child! You were nothing but a mistake, I should have killed you like I did your mother!"

Harry conjured up a chair and sat down in it. He made himself comfortable and then summoned an everlasting box of popcorn. He munched on the said popcorn and watched the family reunion play out.

"My mother, the heir of Salazar Slytherin, died in child birth, do not praise yourself by even suggesting that you had a hand in her death!" Voldemort's voice had changed back into that of Tom Marvolo Riddle, the once head boy at Hogwarts.

Tom laughed, "Oh you poor deluded child. You still seem to think that the world evolves around you! That orphanage was a mistake, and a waste of money, I should have left you on the streets."

"Give it up with all the 'should haves'! That is all the past. I was nothing but a small boy then. Now I am a fully grown man and the most powerful wizard alive!"

"Most powerful aye?" Tom raised an eyebrow, "What about young Harry there? He seems more powerful than you."

Angry, Voldemort raised his wand again; "Avada Kedavra!" the green light left his wand and shot towards Tom. It never reached him. A barrier surrounding Tom seemingly absorbed the curse.

"Don't kill him again, I can't be bothered to bring him back again, and this is fun." Both Riddles turned towards Harry, who was still sitting in the chair eating popcorn. He shrugged, "What?" he asked them confused. "Carry on."

Tom shock his head then tuned his attention back to his son. Who was still staring at him.

"Harry? Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded slowly, "Ye-es."

Voldemort glared at him then looked back at his father. "Well, father, is there anything you want to say to me?"

"Er … yeah how about drop this Voldemort charade and get a life?"

Voldemort glared again, Harry laughed.

"Or perhaps, let Harry kill you and burn in hell?"

Again Voldemort glared and again Harry laughed.

"Shut up you filthy muggle!" Voldemort spat. Tom it seemed had touched a nerve.

"Filthy? Well you lie in a grave for 50 years and see if you come out of it spick-and-span!"

Harry yawned, he was getting bored. The two Riddle's continued to shout insults at each other and neither noticed when a flash of green light hit the other.

Both bodies lay limp on the ground. Dead.


	10. Presents

**The new light.**

_ Disclaimer_: Anything you recognise is obviously not mine, anything you don't is.

_Ten_

Harry looked around the room, smirked and with a wave of his hand all the unconscious Death Eaters were tied together with cord and Harry, holding onto the loose end of the cord, left the room with a 'pop'.

Albus Dumbledore was busy trying to separate to lemon drops when he looked up startled by an apparition 'pop'. The young man standing in front of had in his hand a piece of thick cord that led out of the door.

"Hey Dumbledore got a present for you waiting in Great Hall. Meet you there? Good. Bye." And then the figure disappeared again with another 'pop'. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I'm getting too old for this" he muttered to himself before finalising a mini debate in his head, getting up from behind his desk and leaving his office to find out what this 'present' was from the mysterious stranger.

Harry was sitting on the top of the pile of unconscious Death Eaters swinging his legs and whistling.

The doors to the great hall swung open and Dumbledore walked through them with 20 or so auror's behind him. All of which had their wands out and training onto Harry.

Harry himself looked at the onslaught of people and cocked his head to the side curiously. "Didn't think you'd have had time to get that lot here Dumbledore." He said still swinging his legs.

Dumbledore looked at the boy, he seemed familiar but he couldn't place where he was from, maybe an ex-student but he looked to young to have finished at Hogwarts.

"Indeed, my boy. You mentioned a present?"

Harry nodded, "Yup. Here it is, every single loyal Death Eater that was under the command of Voldemort."

The auror's all looked shocked. Dumbledore smiled.

"How did you manage this feat my boy. Do tell."

Harry smirked, "Well it began when I found this book in the library last year and I took it home for the summer and cast one of the spells within it. After the spell was cast I passed out unconscious and when I woke up the next night I knew the spell had worked."

"And how did you know that?" Dumbledore asked with increasing curiosity.

"I know everything." Harry replied simply. The others seemed to be waiting for a longer explanation. Harry sighed. "Fine I'll give you the long wing of it." He then went onto a very detailed story of what he had been doing since he had cast the spell, and by the end of his tale the Auror's were staring at him in shock.

"And then I bound them with cord and apparated here to tell you and I did."

"Yes, well that explains all that. But who are you?" Dumbledore was running through all the students that were currently in Hogwarts.

Harry grinned and jumped down off the bodies. "Harry Potter. Who else would have the power to kill Voldemort?"

The Auror's were floored by this proclamation and it took them a while to regain their senses and by that point Harry had apparated off to Azkaban where he left the Death Eaters in cells being watched by the Dementors and had returned to the Gryffindor common room to catch a good nights sleep. The first good nights sleep he would have since he was only a year old.

THE END


End file.
